1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer-assisted method for making a patterned textile article, more particularly to a computer-assisted method for making a patterned textile article simulating a fabric sample having a particular pattern. The invention also relates to a computer-assisted system for making the patterned textile article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Embroidering, transfer printing, adhering, and the like are conventional methods employed to form a predetermined pattern on a fabric useful for producing clothes, hand bags, hats, and others so as to impart an attractive appearance to the products made from the fabric. Another conventional method employed to form a pattern on a fabric is a jacquard weaving or knitting method. The embroidering method is essentially a two-stage method in which a plain fabric is first provided, which is then embroidered to form the predetermined pattern thereon. The transfer printing and adhering methods are similarly two-stage methods. The jacquard weaving or knitting method is a method in which yarns having different colors are woven or knitted simultaneously in a two-layered manner. As a result, the fabric made thereby is relatively thick.